


i knew i loved you (before i met you)

by iridescentsung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Idol Choi Yeonjun, M/M, No Context, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Student Choi Beomgyu, The Author Regrets Everything, because it's really short, that's basically it, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentsung/pseuds/iridescentsung
Summary: beomgyu just happens to meet idol yeonjun in the street, but he didn't expect to meet his soulmate
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 25





	i knew i loved you (before i met you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone i'm back to feed the beomjun nation  
> i'm sorry this is really short, i just had this cute idea and had to write it, i'm working on other slightly bigger projects so i'll be back soon i hope

The sun was setting down and Beomgyu lazily took out his phone out of his pocket, as he walked to the bus stop. He had been studying the whole afternoon with his friends Taehyun and Kai. The air was chilly, it was still May after all, but he could already feel the warmth of the summer coming in the new few weeks.   
The traffic in Seoul was high, as many people were going home after work. He was about to cross the street we he spotted a familiar hair cut.

No way, that can’t possibly be him, right ?

He approached the man carefully, trying to peak at his face. To Beomgyu’s dismay, he was wearing a mask, but Beomgyu knew it was him, from the way of standing to the infamous pastel pink mullet. He approached a bit more and tapped lightly on the man’s shoulder.

« Excuse me, are you...are you perhaps Choi Yeonjun ? »

And Beomgyu, as he had recognized the idol, expected a simple answer like « yes I am ». What he did not expect however was for Yeonjun to look at him with a smirk and say « And what if I am ? »

Beomgyu froze. That sentence was his soulmate tattoo. But the question he had Yeonjun was so common and he might have heard it so many times.

« Are you okay ? »  
« Uh, yes. Sorry I just... »  
“It’s you, ins’t it ? »  
« I’m sorry ? »  
« You reacted weirdly. So you’re probably my soulmate. »

Beomgyu blinked way too many times, at a loss of words.

« What I mean is, you said what my tattoo says, and you kinda froze in there. My sentence has been said to me many times before but no one ever reacted as you did. So ? Am I right ? You’re my soulmate ? »  
« Uh, yes, I mean, yes. I have « am what if I am » inked on my arm so I guess you are. »

Beomgyu smiled and he guessed Yeonjun was smiling too, if the ways his eyes lit up meant anything.

« I can’t believe my soulmate is Choi Yeonjun out of everyone of this damn planet. »  
« You know my name but I don’t know yours. »  
« Oh, I’m Choi Beomgyu. »  
« Cute. Do you wanna grab dinner maybe ? I would really like to get to know you and be friends ! »  
« Sure, why not ? »

Like that, Beomgyu left to do something he had not planned but definitely didn’t complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is it thanks for losing 5 minutes of your life reading this  
> you can also find me on twitter @iridescentsung


End file.
